What Is Love?
by ColourMyWorld
Summary: But what is love? It's easy enough to say you love someone, but when they hurt you, intentionally or not, and you take them back, that's what love really is. OneShot. -NiLEY-


**What Is Love?**

**But what is love? It's easy enough to say you love someone, but when they hurt you, intentionally or not, and you take them back, that's what love really is. OneShot. -NiLEY-**

**xoxo**

_**Miley**_

Just a typical Sunday. My lazy butt parked on the couch in my jammies, just watching my favourite shows on repeat. Like Scrubs. That show is just amazing. It's like a dark comedy romance. And everyone knows that the best types of shows are comedy romances. Especially dark ones.

Nick's ring tone suddenly began playing on my phone. I sighed, reluctantly shuffling out of my comfortable position to lean across the small table where my breakfast was previously sitting to grab my phone. I used one hand to press the mute button and used the other to answer the call.

"Hey." I spoke into the phone, slipping my feet into my fuzzy bunny slippers.

"Hey Miles. How is your weekend going?" Nick, my boyfriend, answered.

"Ish. It would've been way better if I didn't have so much coursework sitting on my bed, and just screaming '_you lazy cow, just finish me already' _every time I walk into my room!" I exclaimed with an exaggerated sigh.

I heard him chuckling on the other end. "That's just amazing. So you wanna do something today? You know, to take your mind off the fact that you're gonna die tomorrow in school." He laughed again. What a charmer, ehh?

I burst out into a giggle despite myself, swapping my phone to my other ear. "Sure, you have any ideas?" I asked.

"What about the park?" He suggested.

"Hmm..." I pondered thoughtfully. "Only if you push me on the swings!"

"Sure, it's a deal." He agreed. "I'll come round to pick you up; I'll be there in about fifteen, twenty minutes."

"Okay." I answered cheerfully, already making my way up to my room hurriedly and thinking about what I was going to wear and how the hell I was gonna get ready in fifteen to twenty minutes. It's pretty much impossible for me. But you know what they say; you learn something new every day. And today boys and girls, Miley Stewart is going to learn how to get changed quickly!

After brushing away my weird and slightly inappropriate thoughts, I raced up the stairs, and made a beeline for my room. I undressed myself out of my pyjama top and bottoms, then opened up my closet and searched for something to wear, after flinging my previous clothes onto my bed.

After standing there for about ten minutes, just staring at my clothes like an idiot, I decided on wearing my SpongeBob square pants shirt, shorts, and the pair of converse we'd doodled over with hearts and a stick girl and boy.

Then I grabbed my brush off my dresser and began to yank at my bush of a hair. It took me forever to untangle it, but I eventually got there.

Just in time too. Just as I finished brushing out the very last strand, the doorbell rang.

"Miley, Nick's here!" My mum yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" I yelled back, pulling back my annoying fringe and sticking a pin on it to keep it in place.

"Hurry up!" My mum yelled again.

I sighed, deciding to leave my bag since it would just get in my way, and made my way downstairs.

"How long does it take you to put some clothes on?" She asked me, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well sometimes when I'm picking something to wear, I just drift off, and... you know, it takes a while to get back." I defended myself with the first excuse that popped into my head. Bad idea. It set them both off laughing. "Let's just go." I grabbed him by his arm and dragged him out of the zoo I call my home.

After getting out of there, I looked at him properly, avoiding his face, which was smirking suspiciously. He was wearing a pair of jeans with the knees worn out, a button down chequered shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of plain converse, similar to mine, without the doodles.

"Nice shoes." His annoying, suspicious smirk remained on his face. Now I know _why _he was smirking.

"Thank you, Nick." I emphasized on his name for no apparent or sensible reason, while blushing insanely.

"No comeback?" He laughed in my face. "Figures." He unlocked his car and opened the door for me. I stuck my tongue out at him as I walked past him and got into the passenger seat. He chuckled that adorable laugh of his and shut the door behind me, before getting into the driver's seat.

"How do you work this stupid thing?" I muttered to myself as I tried to work out how to play his stupid radio thing.

"You are such an idiot." He rolled his eyes, and pressed a button. A button, a stupid single button, and it started to play.

"Ugh, Pixie Lott." I groaned at the sound of her annoying voice, and pressed another random button. Magically, Paramore started to play. Just who I wanted!

"Ugh, Paramore." He mimicked me, putting Pixie Lott back on.

"You're so gay, wanting to listen to Pixie Lott." I put Paramore back on and stuck my tongue out at him childishly, like the child I am.

"Not my fault she's fit." He grinned, shrugging his shoulders, and putting Pixie Lott back on.

I tried to keep a serious face on, and smacked his arm as hard as I could, which unfortunately, wasn't very hard at all. "That's good, it makes us even."

"How?" He asked, slightly alarmed. It's getting even harder now to keep a straight face.

"Now I don't feel guilty for being in love with your brother." I shrugged just like he had before, turning away from him.

"You're in love with my brother?" He exclaimed.

"No loser." I sighed at his lack of brains. "Now eyes back on the road." I snapped, poking his face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my girlfriend." He chuckled, turning back to look at the road, but not before sigh-ing with relief. _What _a loser.

"You know if you say gullible really slowly, it sounds like oranges." I said, praying that he wouldn't fall for this so evident trap.

"Really?" He asked, and then I heard him stretching out the word orange quietly to himself.

"Really Nick? Really?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Wait... oh." A sheepish look appeared on his face, and I think he was blushing. Aww, Nicky's embarrassed.

"Slow." I said, sighing again.

"Oh look, we're here!" He cried out gleefully, so happy that we could finally change the subject. Sweet boy.

"RACE YOU TO THE SWINGS!" I yelled out at the top of my lungs as I tore out of the car and ran as fast as my stupid short chubby legs would carry me.

"Cheater!" I faintly heard him say.

"All's fair in love and war!" I replied breathily, my voice all raspy from the lack of oxygen I was receiving. When I was so close to the swings it was like I could touch them, he caught up with me, and _lunged _on top of me, sending us both crashing down to the floor.

I want to bite him.

After catching his breath, he caught a glimpse of my extremely angry looking face, and smirked like there was no tomorrow. "Who's the loser now?" He taunted as he quickly scrambled to his feet and ran the rest of the way till he sat on the swings and stuck his tongue out at me.

I grumbled incoherently to myself as I clumsily got to my own feet and stamped over to him. I used all the strength I had left in my 'thrown on the floor' body and pushed him off. After magically succeeding to do so, I sat down myself. "The loser? Still you."

"Who knew you were that strong?" He asked himself, sticking his tongue out again, this time bitterly, because he is a sore loser.

"Push me." I ordered him. He reluctantly agreed, but he sure as hell didn't look happy about it.

After what seemed to me a very short time but to him seemed like forever of pushing, I figured I was bored of it and jumped off the swing.

"Cruel girlfriend." I heard him muttering quietly to himself.

I burst out laughing at this comment. Then I had this sudden urge to spin. Call me weird, but it won't make any difference. I kicked off my vandalized converse and began to spin around in circles on the grass.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked, in a more pleasant tone than before, an amused smile on his face.

"Spinning!" I squealed, spinning round faster. "Ooh, idea!" I exclaimed, and started to run and spin around at the same time.

Not one of my best ideas.

The result was me crashing straight into his arms. "Hi." I said sheepishly, my cheeks beginning to burn.

"Hey." He laughed, pressing his lips against mine. Oh shit. Goodbye self control, goodbye will power, goodbye sanity. I'll miss you. "I love you." He spoke softly, leaning his forehead against mine and smiling so cutely.

My cheeks turned an even brighter red than before. He hasn't said he's loved since... forever. The last time he'd said it was before we broke up; the first time round we were dating. Since we'd recently got back together, he hadn't said it to me again, and I thought he'd stopped loving me or something.

"I love you too." I whispered, trying, and failing, to hold back the smile overcoming my face. And then he kissed me again.

Hey heaven, it's nice meeting you.

After that beautiful minute of kissing him, I slowly pulled away, and extracted myself from his arms. He groaned at this movement. "What are you doing now?" He asked.

"I'm off the roll down the hill, later chap." I spoke in a very bad imitation of a British accent, skipping off till I reached the foot of the hill, where I lied down and rolled downwards.

When I reached the bottom, I slowly sat up. "Your turn!" I yelled to him.

He groaned again, and I think he said that I'm annoying, and then reluctantly followed my actions.

"Yay, you did it!" I squealed, attacking him with a hug. "Now give me a piggy back ride back up there!"

"You tricked me!" He accused me, crossing his arms across his chest in fake disbelief, as he tried to hold back a smile. "Devil child." He muttered, as he got down on all fours.

"I know." I giggled, climbing on top of his back. He slowly stood up, and then ran back up the hill.

When we got to the top, I slipped off his back and lied down on the grass. Since the sun is so nice today, I might as well try and get a decent tan.

But no such luck. After about five seconds of peace, he attacked. The devil's daughter attacked. He attacked me with tickles. And if you know, you'll know I'm the most ticklish person in the whole world.

"Stop it!" I cried out through giggling, squirming around in his stupid strong grip. He laughed at me like the cruel boy he is, and then did stop. _Then, _he took hold of me, and rolled down the hill with me.

It was so scary.

"Nick!" I exclaimed as I got to the bottom, still tightly gripping on to him. "You could've killed me!"

"If you'd die, I'd die with you." He shrugged, then kissed me again before I could say anything else.

Xoxo

Hey! How are you, dear readers? I haven't done a one-shot in ages, and I realized every single one shot I've written, they've been famous in it. Apart from the one written in old times. So I've decided to start writing them where they go to school. I prefer stuff like that anyway, 'cause it's easier. And could you guys PLEASE go review the popularity contest? I've hardly been getting any reviews for like the past three chapters. If I get all the twenty reviews I asked for, I'll update. I only update late 'cause hardly anyone reviews. And please review this too. I worked really hard on it. Still a bit crap, but still. If you review this, then I'll send you a preview to the popularity contest : )


End file.
